Secretly
by Cyra Hafise
Summary: Tamaki Suoh was Kyoya's first and best friend and until now Kyoya was content to let Tamaki have the best of everything, even if he wanted it. Now our favorite Shadow King stands about to watch his best friend marry the love of his life…Will he let her walk out of his life and into his best friend's arms forever?
1. Restless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! Nor do I own the song **"Wedding Dress"** by **Taeyang** or Taeyang himself! .. Sadly. I mean have you seen him? … Anyway, on with the story.

**-The lyrics are the English Translation to the Korean version of the song. I felt the Korean lyrics fit the story better than the English. **

* * *

How did this happen? Kyoya Ootori was the Shadow King of the Ouran Host Club. He was the one that's supposed to have a mastery of his emotions. He was the rock in the ever thundering storm that is the host club. A cool calculating man with his heart encased in ice. That all changed in an instant, the moment She walked through those double doors. Wearing her fathers clothing and looking so shaggy. Even with those huge glasses covering half her face, Kyoya could see her big brown doe eyes and the soft angle of her jaw. While everyone else believed this to be a boy. He knew different.

To this day, no one knew that it wasn't his private network of information that informed him of her gender, but his instinct. Suddenly everything his father had told him about merit didn't seem to matter anymore. Though he'd never admit to it. Haruhi Fujioka had turned his entire world upside down.

Now he stood in front of a floor length mirror unconsciously taking as long as possible getting ready as Tamaki ran around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off. Kyoya lost himself in thought as he carefully buttoned his shirt.

_**Some say it's not over, till it's over **_

_**But I guess this is really over now **_

**~Flashback~**

_ That very first day as he watched Tamaki blow in Haruhi's ear, Kyoya had honestly hoped that Tamaki was subconsciously coming on to Haruhi thinking she was in fact a he. He knew his hopes were dashed though, the moment Tamaki found out Haruhi was a girl. Seeing the look that crossed Tamaki's face as Haruhi stepped from behind the curtain, dressed in her new uniform said it all. The Host Club King had, as dense as he was, instinctually knew Haruhi for the girl she was._

_ Hiding his frustration at the possibility of having lost to his best friend once again, he spoke what was truly on his mind. " Well, isn't this an interesting development.."_

**~End Flashback~**

**_There's something I gotta say before I let you go _**

Blinking, the shadow king became aware that Tamaki was standing behind him talking to him. "Kyoya. Kyoya, are you okay?". Meeting his best friend's gaze in the mirror, he replied as he buttoned his sleeves. " Hmm? Oh, yes. Did you want something?" The blonde raised an eyebrow in question at his friend. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. Since when does the legendary 'Shadow King' day dream? Anyway.. Honey and Mori called. They're on their way now. " Looking up from putting on his cuff links Kyoya smiled halfheartedly, though Tamaki took no notice of it. "I told you they wouldn't be late. It's you're big day. We've all been waiting for this. Besides you baka .. They're your groomsmen."

**_Listen_**

Trying to block out his friend as he rambled on about how perfect he and Haruhi were, Kyoya pulled on his vest and lost himself in thought once again as he fixed his tie.

**_When you have a fight with him_**

**_Sometimes you cry_**

**_And feel sad and blue, I feel hopeful_**

**~Flashback~ **

_ When they had taken that trip to Okinawa, he had made arrangements for the clients to come along. He made the excuse that they'd all been looking forward to it, but the truth was.. They had no clue before he had mentioned it. He just hadn't wanted Haruhi to feel awkward wearing a swimsuit in front of the other hosts. When Hikaru and Kaoru had come up with that absurd game of theirs, Kyoya had supplied the pictures he'd gotten from Ranka but no one seemed to have noticed that he hadn't played along. He had known better than that. Haruhi would not be pleased with any of this if she were to ever find out._

_ Watching Haruhi get tossed over the edge of the cliff had nearly killed him. He had wanted nothing more than to throw down his glasses and dive after her. Though it tore at his heart he let Tamaki go to her rescue. Watching as Tamaki walked up through the waves onto the beach carrying the small half drowned brunette; Kyoya briefly pictured himself cradling her in his arms. His feelings overpowering his reason, Kyoya had removed his shirt without a thought and wrapped her in it. Though Kyoya didn't agree with Tamaki on the fact she should have called them to take care of the trespassing boys. He had understood his best friend's worry. _

_ He had just gotten a quick shower when Haruhi had come running into his room looking quite ill. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she'd ran into the bathroom. He almost laughed when she hadn't known it was him at first. All because of his damp hair, bare chest and no glasses. _

**~End Flashback~**

_**My heart a~a~aches secretly **_

_**Then just a hint of your smile**_

_**Can make me fine again**_

The shadow king sighed to himself looking into the mirror, finding that he'd already fixed his collar and buttoned his vest while lost to his thoughts. Looking around the room Kyoya realized Honey and Mori had shown up at some point and were in the process of getting dressed. Every one seemed so, full of energy, so happy. He should be thrilled for his best friend and his bride-to-be and yet.. His heart was breaking.

**_To keep you from figuring out _**

**_How I feel about you _**

**~Flashback~**

_"If you want to, you can always pay me back with your body."_

_His intentions when he'd thrown her on his bed, had been to show her at least why Tamaki had worried. "Surely you aren't so naive that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter? You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." But when he had her gently pinned to the bed beneath him, He was shocked and surprised not only with her reply, "You won't do it, Kyoya senpai. I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it." but that she looked up at him with those big brown doe eyes filled to overflowing with trust.. She had been right and wrong at the same time. She'd been correct that he wouldn't do it but, not because there was no gain to be had. Kyoya would never have done anything without her consent but what there was to be gained, would have been priceless to him. "Nothing to be gained from it huh? An interesting thought, in it's own way." _

**~End Flashback~**

**_Cause then we would drift apart_**

**_I hold my breath, then bite my lips_**

Kyoya smiled faintly to himself, fingering the black magic rose boutonniere in his hand. It was silky to the touch and beautifully simple, just like Haruhi. Carefully pinning it to the front of his black vest. He still wasn't completely sure why, but Tamaki had insisted on planning so much about this wedding when Haruhi should have had a say. Though it had angered him that his idiot of a best friend should do this when it was supposed to be the bride's big day as well. Kyoya had held his tongue only because Haruhi had said it didn't matter, that it was only material things. What she hadn't known was Kyoya had at least made sure that she got the color scheme she wanted. Even if she only had a white bouquet, he made sure the Men of Honor and Groomsmen wore red like she wanted. He himself wore black and white to separate himself from the others but he'd chosen the simple almost dark as night red rose for his boutonniere.

Though Tamaki insisted on planning the wedding, Kyoya had taken it upon himself to play wedding planner along with the role of 'Best Man'. It had been a whole lot more work for him but, to make sure Haruhi was happy.. It had all been worth it.

**_Oh, please leave him and come to me _**

Just as Kyoya was slipping his wallet into his back pocket his cell phone lit up. Picking up his phone he saw it was a text from Kaoru. **"Kyoya, it's urgent. Call me ASAP."**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of _**"Secretly"**_ my first ever **KyoHaru** story! I've had the idea for this story for a good long while now. Please feel welcome to review! I love hearing from all of you.


	2. Of Roses, Silk and Tulle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco. Nor do I own the song **_"Wedding Dress"_ by Taeyang.**

* * *

Tucking his phone into his pants pocket, Kyoya caught both Honey and Mori's eye. Taking in their bespectacled friend's tense stance and the worried look on his face, they realized something must be wrong. The former shadow king of the Ouran Host Club forgot his anxiety for a moment as he watched Honey with amusement. Hiding his beloved pink bunny, the older blonde enlisting Tamaki to help him 'find' it. Knowing his cousin would keep Tamaki busy, Mori made his way over to Kyoya. "What's happened?" Though the stoic man asked, he was certain to have his friend so anxious and tense it had to be about Haruhi.

Looking past his tall friend to make sure Tamaki was still too busy to listen in; Kyoya breathed in deeply before answering the raven haired man. "I don't know. All I know is Kaoru says it's urgent I call him. If he's texting me now, it really must be urgent. I need to go check on he- .. Things. I need to check on things." Shaking his head Mori placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, giving him a knowing look. " Kyoya, breathe. Mitsukuni and I will take care of things here and keep Tamaki busy." Lowering his voice even further the former stoic host continued. "Go check on Haruhi."

**_baby _**

Just as Kyoya was about to slip out the door and make that call to Kaoru, Tamaki shouted happily. "Honey! Look what I found! Usa chan was on the bathroom sink. Wait .. Why was Usa chan in the bathroom?" Running over feigning excited relief the older blond clutched his beloved bunny to his chest. "Usa chan! I must have forgotten when I washed my hands. Thank you Tama chan!" Having settled the case of the missing bunny, Tamaki turned to find Kyoya half way through the door. "Mon ami, where are you off to? I thought you could help me go over my vows to Haruhi."

**_Please don't take his hand _**

**_Cause you should be my lady _**

With practiced ease Kyoya turned to his carefree friend and smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ah Tamaki, I would, but I still need to check on the catering and check in with both Satoshi and Yasuchika. Who else is going to make sure this thing goes off without a hitch? I am sure Honey and Mori wouldn't mind assisting you. I'll be back before you know it!" Closing the door behind him, Kyoya leaned back against it, closing his eyes briefly. _I hate lying to Tamaki but I can't tell him I'm going to check on Haruhi. Knowing the loveable idiot he'd drop everything and run to her. She and Ranka would kill him if he saw her before the wedding._ Here he couldn't help but chuckle at the image in his head. Taking his phone from his pocket Kyoya called Kaoru as he made his way down the hall. "Kaoru? Sorry, I had to evade Tamaki. What's going on?" Though the phone, Kyoya could hear Hikaru in the background trying to cheer a sobbing Haruhi as Kaoru spoke quietly, trying not to upset the brunette further. "Kyoya, she's crying! He ordered the dress two sizes too big. How did he manage this when Hikaru and I measured her ourselves? " Sighing in frustration Kaoru continued, "It's just too much to try and explain Kyoya. It's horrendous! You need to come see for yourself. " Closing his eyes and counting to ten, Kyoya tried to calm the anger building and spoke with an eerie calm voice. "I'm on my way. Try your best to cheer her up. I will fix this!"

_**I've been waiting for you for so long **_

_**Please look at me now**_

Kyoya was sure the only thing stopping him from going back and slamming that thoughtless idiot against a wall was the fact that, that idiot was who Haruhi had chosen and thoughtless or not.. Tamaki made her happy.

_**Once the music ends **_

_**You will vow to spend The rest of your life with him **_

Running to his car, Kyoya pulled out the garment bag along with a box he'd brought with him that morning and quickly made his way to the set of rooms they'd set aside for Haruhi and her Men of Honor. Having known Tamaki as long as he has, Kyoya had foreseen this problem and had ordered the same dress in her proper size. Knocking gently on the door, the dark haired man opened the door a crack, calling out. "Best Man on deck. Everyone decent?" Receiving a watery reply from Haruhi that everyone was decent, meaning her, he entered.

**_How I've prayed every night_**

**_ That this day would never come _**

Closing the door firmly behind him Kyoya moved further into the room finding Hikaru and Kaoru attempting to pin the dress on Haruhi, hoping to make do with what they had. "Milord really has no taste." the duo sighed forlornly in unison. Kyoya took in the scene before him and had to force himself not to drop everything and run to Haruhi, who stood in the middle of the room crying. The dress was white and strapless, the bodice was ruched and gathered at an angle with a large rose placed directly over the left side of her chest. The skirt was a mass of gathered silk and tulle spilling on to the floor and pooling around her with a mass of roses starting at her right hip and spilling down the front in a triangular fashion. Poor Haruhi looked more like a fancy French pastry than a bride. "And once again, it's Mother to the rescue.." Looking up at Kyoya's playfully sarcastic remark both Hikaru and Kaoru broke out in smiles. Shouting, "Mommy!" Looking first to her Men of Honor and then to Kyoya, who stood with a garment bag hung over one shoulder and a box tucked under his arm, who met her gaze and gave her a half smile. Haruhi couldn't stop the sudden fit of giggles brought on by her friends.

_**The wedding dress you're wearing**_

_** (dress, dress) **_

_**Girl the wedding dress you're wearing **_

_**(dress, dress) **_

Even if it had taken him calling himself 'Mother' and the twins to shout 'Mommy!' to get her to smile. It would be worth the teasing he was sure he'd receive later on.

_**It's not me [next to you] **_

_**Wedding dress **_

_**(dress, dress) **_

_**The wedding dress you're wearing**_

Having handed the garment bag off to Kaoru so he could assist the bride-to-be into her new dress Kyoya and Hikaru slowly inspected the shoes Tamaki had ordered to go with her dress. Once again they wondered what on earth had possessed Tamaki to not have Hikaru and his brother design something that would have been both beautiful and comfortable for Haruhi.

The shoes where white, closed toe with three inch glass heels and honestly looked to Kyoya like Tamaki had drawn up the design for them himself. They were bedazzled all over in varying sizes of diamonds and what looked like, white feathered plumage sprouting up and over the back of the heel. Sharing a look both men cringed knowing full well that Haruhi could never walk in them. Kyoya actually chuckled when Hikaru threw them into their box groaning with disgust. " It looks like a cockatoo crossed with a peacock ... and had shoe babies." As Hikaru set the box aside Kyoya held out the box he'd brought along with him. "That is another reason I brought these."

_**Oh no **_

* * *

**Author's Note:** What's this, Honey and Mori know? Well they are the more observant of the group. I hope you've enjoyed! Please feel welcome to review! I always love hearing from you.


	3. The Best Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco. Nor do I own the song _**"Wedding Dress"**_by **Taeyang**.

* * *

Once Kaoru closed the door behind her, Haruhi made sure her strapless slip was securely in place before she let the oversized dress fall to the floor. She didn't want to add accidentally flashing Kaoru to her growing list of problems today. Looking over the mass of expensive material now pooled on the floor, Kaoru gave a sigh of disgust before picking it up after Haruhi had stepped out of it and having opened the door, tossed the pastry of a dress to his brother, exclaiming. "Send it back or burn it."

Making herself comfortable on the overstuffed stool in front of the vanity, Haruhi watched Kaoru through the mirror as he gently shook out the massive skirt of her new dress. Suddenly she turned toward the youngest twin, a thought coming to her. "Wait. How did Kyoya know to get me the new dress?" Kaoru, knowing full well of Kyoya's feelings and Haruhi's ignorance, chuckled quietly. "Haruhi, he knows Tamaki and the problems he unwittingly causes. Though, if you ask me.. He's done it more for you. Now, please get over here so I can lace you up."

_**You never knew how I felt about you**_

_**And I hated you so**_

_**Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy **_

Haruhi breathed in deeply and tried to ignore the urge to shudder as she moved across the room. She suddenly felt like the bottom dropped out of her stomach as a wave of nausea came over her. The dress looked horrible even in the correct size but, it was only a dress. Material things shouldn't matter. This was her wedding day, a time to celebrate the joining of lives, more specifically she and Tamaki, not to worry about what you looked like. Right?

_**Now I have no more **_

_**T~t~ tears left to cry **_

Watching as Haruhi stopped in her tracks looking slightly ill, Kaoru opened the door separating the two rooms and called to his twin. "Hikaru, I think I'm going to need your help in here…" Hearing the urgency in his brother's voice Hikaru set down the box he'd just been handed, not bothering to look in it before moving to the door. "Kaoru, really? It's just a extremely poofy, overly expensive dress.." Peeking his head through the door, Hikaru realized why his brother had called him over. Haruhi stood in the middle of the room staring at her wedding dress with a sickly, scared look on her face. Hikaru stepped into the room leaving the door open behind him as he made his way to Haruhi, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I know the dress is awful Haruhi but please don't cry.." Moving up next to his brother Kaoru continued, "..We could remove some of those roses if you want. It's easy, we'll just need a seam ripper."

_**when I'm alone, I talk to myself as if you're here **_

_**I felt so restless every night **_

Kyoya had always prided himself in having all the answers but now as he paced the length of the room listening to the twins trying to soothe Haruhi, he found he had no answers to his current feelings. How were you supposed to act when the love of your life stood crying in the next room on her wedding day to your best friend? Do you feel pain at her pain or do you feel happiness and hope? Kyoya continued to pace the room restlessly as he listened to Haruhi trying to answer Hikaru and Kaoru through her tears. "Thanks you guys, really.. But this is what Tamaki wants for his big extravagant wedding and well.. A wedding should be about more than a dress." He could hear her voice breaking and even as she struggled to find the words to continue, he found his heart breaking just imagining the look on her beautiful face.

_**Maybe I've known all along**_

_**That this would happen **_

Kyoya had lost himself in thought by the time Haruhi emerged from the other room, having left her Men of Honor to get dressed themselves. Haruhi now dry of her tears, came up behind the Best Man and throwing her arms around his shoulders, hugged him and briefly wondered why she felt him suddenly tense up. Did she startle him? " Thank you Kyoya, for the dress and letting us use your home and garden. I still don't know how I got Tamaki to let go of that chapel idea.."

**_I close my eyes_**

**_And dream an endless dream_**

He had known the second she had returned to the room even before she spoke. Lost in thought or not, Kyoya would know her presence anywhere. From the gentle shuffle of her footsteps to the subtle scent of her strawberry shampoo. Briefly he allowed his mind to wander to a different scenario. If he had stood up to Tamaki all those years ago in the host club and told him his own feelings for Haruhi, would they be here now? He wanted to believe that if he had, he'd be the man standing at that alter today instead of his best friend. As guilty as the thought made him feel, he couldn't help but wish it were so. Kyoya received a shock though, when her slim arms wrapped around his shoulders and she hugged him from behind. He wanted nothing more than to return the hug, and if he was honest, wanted to do more than that, but he couldn't. Not now. Instead he took a step away from her, carefully picking up the box on the table where Hikaru had left it. Turning around slowly, he gently pressed the box into her hands.

_**Please leave him and come to me **_

_**Baby**_

_**(Baby) **_

Kyoya watched as the petite brunette carefully pulled the lid from the simple, yet beautifully decorated box. If she had chosen that moment to look up she would have caught the rare, tender smile lingering on his face. "I had them made special for you, as a gift."

Haruhi took one look in the box and found herself struggling anew, to keep the tears from overflowing once more. Inside sat the most beautiful pair of handmade, beaded, ivory lace ballet slippers with silk ribbon laces. Looking closer she could see the floral pattern made with the lace overlay and how each flower had a tiny seed pearl sewn into it's center. "Are those pearls and crystals? The beading alone must have taken forever.. Ky- Kyoya, I can not except these, they are far too expensive." Even as Haruhi claimed she couldn't accept his gift, Kyoya watched as she subconsciously held the box to her chest.

Worried she might dissolve into tears at any moment, Kyoya replied with the only thing he could think of that was sure to stem the flow of tears, playful threats and sarcasm. "I could add this to your debt, but I think it would be best to make this part of your wedding present since you probably couldn't make it five steps in the shoes 'daddy' got for you. At least this time if you wanted to run, you have a passport and decent shoes

_**Don't hold his hand when he comes to you **_

Looking up at the raven haired man standing in front of her, Haruhi couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, even as the tears threatened to fall. There was comfort in knowing that Kyoya, despite all the years of friendship, was still the same man he'd always been. Kyoya found himself gently cupping her cheek, wiping away a stray tear from her eye. How I would love, he thought as he did so, to make you happy, especially since this should be the happiest day of your life.

Kyoya was beyond surprised when in stead of running at his touch, Haruhi continued to watch him with her beautiful doe eyes. Did he dare admit that he thought he saw hope in her eyes? Without thought to the consequences his actions would have, Kyoya found himself leaning in to kiss her when he suddenly heard noises. Brought back to his senses, the best man looked over the petite brunette's shoulder to find Hikaru and Kaoru climbing over themselves, to see what was happening through the partially open door.

_**Cause you should be my lady**_

_**(Lady) **_

As soon as Haruhi left the room, Hikaru and Kaoru took turns eavesdropping at the door as they dressed. Hikaru was just putting one of his shoes on when Kaoru in an excited whisper as he fixed his tie, "Hikaru! What's in the box? Kyoya just handed her a box and now she's close to tears again." Hopping over on one foot, still tying one of his shoes, Hikaru peeked through the doorway with Kaoru. "They're shoes for Haruhi. You saw the ones Tono got her. She couldn't even walk in them..." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the Shadow King's vest as he turned to leave. "Kaoru, didn't Kyoya have a black magic rose for his boutonniere?" Looking up from fixing his cuff links, Kaoru replied. " Yes, he ordered the boutonnieres himself. Why?" Standing up from his crouched position Hikaru turned to his twin, perplexed. " Now it's white."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What's happened to Kyoya's boutonniere?! I apologize for the long wait. I had some difficulties with my laptop and it ended up having to be worked on. I hope you all are still with me and that you've enjoyed! Please feel welcome to review! I always love hearing from you.


	4. Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco. Nor do I own the song **_"Wedding Dress"_**** by Taeyang.**

* * *

Kyoya suddenly let his hand drop upon seeing Hikaru and Kaoru watching them through the partially open door. Turning away, he cleared his throat. "The ceremony starts soon. You should finish getting ready." Steeling himself against the urge to turn around and take her into his arms, he started walking away from her and towards the exit. "Kyoya!" Haruhi called out to him in a wavering voice and instantly, his self-control was gone. Turning around at her beckoning he gazed at the vision in front of him. He wanted to remember this sight of her, sear it to his memory. She stood, her hair tumbling down around her shoulders in loose chestnut waves, yet to be pinned into place, still holding his gift to her chest with lips parted.

_**I've been waiting for you for so long**_

_**Please look at me now**_

Haruhi had every intention of admitting her feelings for the man before her. Staring up into his charcoal gray eyes, seeing the sadness lingering there. With an expression of utter defeat, her confession died in her throat. "Umm, I just wanted to say..." She looked down at her feet unable to say the words that cried out for escape from her heart, her soul, and instead she muttered, "Thank you for the dress and shoes." Her courage and voice failed her; her brain shut down, and her voice was dull, almost soulless - not the voice of the Haruhi he'd always loved. Adjusting his glasses in an attempt to hide the tears starting to form, Kyoya managed a smile as he pulled the door behind him, saying. "It's my pleasure Haruhi." Staring after Kyoya's retreating form, Haruhi wondered sadly, _"Why does it feel like we've just parted ways forever?"_

_**Once the music ends **_

Leaning back against the closed door Kyoya closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of anguish. _"What did I almost do in there? .. "_ Replaying the scene over again, the shadow king pushed himself off the wall and continued on outside into the garden, he was certain, was pure chaos by now._ "Maybe… We were just, never meant to be."_

Stepping out into the mid-morning sun, Kyoya found the garden just as he believed it would be, in utter disarray. Satoshi was chasing Chika around the entire expanse of the garden, threatening him with his shinai while the catering staff tried desperately to prevent the food from becoming ammo. For a brief moment the shadow king moved to step in and find out what the hell was going on until a pair of soft brown eyes entered his thoughts once more and for the first time, he didn't feel the need nor the want to take over and set things right.

_**You will vow to spend..**_

_**The rest of your life with him**_

Moving without thinking, years of tracing the same path brought the distraught shadow king to his solace, the one place in the garden where he knew he could drop his mask and be himself. A simple bench surrounded by roses. It was hidden in plain sight and was his own world of purple and red. He needed a moment to be alone, to feel his heartbreak, and to forget about everyone else for a brief period of time.

_**How I've prayed every night**_

_**hat this day would never come **_

Ryoji Fujioka had been aimlessly wandering the Ootori's vast gardens all morning, trying to pass the time and ease the growing worry in his mind. He wasn't happy with this at all. Haruhi shouldn't be marrying that blonde baka. It just didn't make sense! But Haruhi was his little girl, and for her he would do anything and that included supporting her on this day not as Ranka, but as her father, Ryoji. Whether he approved or not, this was an important day for his little girl and she needed her father here.

On his fourth trip around the garden, Ryoji spotted what appeared to be a distraught looking Kyoya strolling ahead of him. Concern for his favorite host filled him as he followed the young man at a distance. Peeking through and around an archway covered in climbing roses, the concerned father spied the young man sitting down on a bench surrounded by roses. _"Wait a second, those are the same color as…"_ Silently joining the best man on the bench, he noticed the former host staring fixedly at the roses around him instead of noticing that he now had a visitor. Maybe it wasn't too late! He reached out and touched the young man's shoulder as he said, "Kyoya?"

Startled from his inner turmoil, Kyoya stared up in sheer surprise to find Haruhi's father sitting beside him. How long would it have taken him to realize it if the man hadn't gotten his attention? Meeting the overly worried man's gaze, Kyoya forced a smile. "Ah, Ranka. You're looking very smart."

Ryoji just stared at the best man, one expertly sculpted brow raised with a look that clearly told Kyoya,_ "Don't even dare to try that shadow king bit with me."_ The father watched on as Kyoya slumped forward and sighed heavily, his head in hands. Shaking his head, the redhead asked, "Do you know that every year around Haruhi's birthday, I always ask her what she'd like? You know I'd get her anything too, but do you know what she asks me for?" When the younger man didn't answer, he continued, "A simple bouquet of roses. Always the same colors though, red and purple." In his peripheral vision, he observed Kyoya slowly sit up straighter, finally catching onto what he was trying to say with his story. "This year I bought her the same bouquet as I do every year. I even found this lovely little music box with a blooming LED rose as a surprise for her. You could even program it to change colors. She loved it to pieces. She always played it at night, falling asleep to the music it plays. Of course, Haruhi doesn't realize she had been caught and I know her little secret; and she looked positively heartbroken when that blonde idiot dropped it by accident and broke it. I was beyond livid. I never realized why she only programmed it to flash purple, until now."

_ "Am I breathing?"_ Kyoya wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything. He prided himself on being perceptive, but could it be he'd missed the clues and Haruhi had really loved him and not Tamaki all along? "Then why is she ...? Does she not realize that I've loved her since the day we met? Are we both really that blind to each other's feelings?" Kyoya gave another soft sigh and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His memory brought up the time he told Kaoru the club was full of dummies, but he never thought he'd be counted among them.

Seeing life slowly returning to the best man, Ryoji stood and carefully smooth the wrinkles from his slacks before casually slipping in his last surprise, "You know, I've had this fantasy for the longest time. I had always hoped you would confess your love to my Haruhi, sweep her off her feet, and run away with her." Turning to leave, the father called casually over his shoulder, "It's her dearest wish as well, Kyoya. Oh! By the way, the wedding starts in ten minutes!"

On his feet in seconds, the shadow king checked his watch only to find that Ryoji had been correct. The wedding was in ten minutes! Pulling out his phone, he found fourteen calls and twenty three text messages, all from Tamaki. After shoving his phone back into his pocket and deciding to throw propriety to the wind, Kyoya took off at a dead run for the ceremony. "Tamaki may kill me in more ways than one!"

Peaking around her best men, Haruhi gazed out at the crowd lining the aisle and up to the flowered arch where she found Tamaki standing, and she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach once more. Could she do this? Did she even really want this any longer? "Guys…"

Hearing the nervous whisper behind them, the twins turned as one to find Haruhi looking unnaturally pale. Quickly helping her to sit on a bench, tucked away from prying eyes and before anyone could see them, they then whispered in tandem. "Haruhi, what's wrong?!"

Staring down at her bouquet, she let out barely a whisper. "I can't marry Tamaki… I can't marry Tamaki, because I'm in love with Kyoya."

The twins studied their best friend for a moment, wondering just how lost she had been feeling before she finally realized her feelings and figured out what was in her heart. "Haruhi," Kaoru spoke gently as he knelt in front of her, taking the bouquet before it was ripped to shreds by her worrying hands, "Stop this. Tell him! You have to go and tell him before it's too late."

Hikaru could see the anxiety building in her glistening doe eyes, and taking the single red rose from her bouquet, he placed it in her hands as he assured her, "Trust us, Haruhi. It'll be alright."

Just as Kyoya was about to cue the music for the bride's entrance, Honey caught his attention with a hiss of his name. Looking to his former senpai, Kyoya followed the direction the blond head was signaling with a jerk and found Haruhi already making her way up the aisle without her men of honor, holding his red rose like a lifeline. Where were Hikaru and Kaoru? Searching the premises, he spotted the twins, who were now seated casually among the guests, giving him a thumbs up. Wait. What was going on?!

_ "Tell him! You have to go and tell him before it's too late."_ She repeated that lone sentence in her head like a mantra as all eyes fell upon her and followed her until she came to a halt at the front of the aisle in front of Tamaki.

At the back of the crowd stood her father, smiling and wondering exactly what his daughter had planned. He had been just feet away from her when the mirror images grabbed her and escorted her away from the ceremony. Part of him wanted to follow, and yet he knew he needed to stand back and let them have their moment for now. If she needed him, he would intercede on her behalf like he had always done on those few times she allowed him to help her. His eyes scanned the crowd and found Kyoya looking dumbfounded, and Ranka wanted to laugh at seeing a myriad of emotions flash across the young man's face. Yes, for now he would wait to see what happened next; and he prayed to God that his daughter had finally come to her senses.

The moment Haruhi stopped in front of him, looking up at him with such confusion and pain, Tamaki knew what was happening. As the seconds ticked by Haruhi peeked over her shoulder as the guests started whispering, becoming curious. Turning her gaze back toward Tamaki, "Tamaki, I…" The words dying in her throat as he looked on her with sad understanding and gently pressed his fingers to her lips, leaned in close pressing his lips tenderly to her forehead. "Go. I'll take care of everything. Go."

The tears came then, with his generosity and quiet understanding. With teary eyes, Haruhi's gaze drifted to Kyoya briefly and she said, "I choose to run." Without another second of hesitation, she turned on her heel and ran back down the aisle, away from the wedding, letting nothing and no one stop her.

Kyoya watched Haruhi's retreating form, his face a mix of longing and grief. Grief for his friend, and himself. He loved her, they both did, and she was running away. In the crowd he could hear the vicious whispers, "I knew a commoner would ruin things. She wasn't good enough." And others. It sent a flash of anger coursing through his veins. Clenching his hands at his side, he wanted to shout in defense of her, but before he could, a hand landed on his shoulder. His eyes shot to those of his best friend, Tamaki. With a sad smile he gestured in the direction of Haruhi's flight and whispered. "Go after her Mon ami... she loves you."

Feeling like the wind was just knocked from him, Kyoya stared at his best friend unblinking until he felt a gentle shove at his shoulder. Glancing behind him, he found Mori and Honey there, both telling him to go. As if waking from a dream, he took off down the aisle without thought, hearing whooping calls of encouragement from his friends. Kyoya was half way down the aisle when he heard Tamaki begin to address the crowd, but he didn't stop to listen, he couldn't.

With a bittersweet feeling rolling through him, Tamaki grabbed the guests' attention and said, " Sometimes in life, things happen beyond our control. Life is about living and doing what is best. Haruhi is a beautiful woman, but I am not the man for her. The clues were there, so this is my fault. Do not judge her for my mistakes. I Thank you for coming, but this wedding will not happen. Good day."

His mind racing with so many thoughts, Kyoya gave no heed to his father's many rules on etiquette. Speeding through the mansion in the direction of Haruhi's room, hoping she'd not left yet. Turning the corner he stopped short, there she knelt, a mass of silk and tulle. Her cheeks still damp from her tears as she gathered the contents that had apparently spilled from her bags in her rush to leave the chaotic scene. "Haruhi." Her name was like a whispered prayer of relief bursting forth from his lips. Seeing her there, his chest felt less tight and he could breathe again.

Stopping mid reach, Haruhi looked up almost in a panic upon hearing his voice. " Kyoya! .. I- I was just leaving." Reaching down, the shadow king gently pulled the panicking brunette to her feet. "No more running away. No more backing down…" Pushing back the hair from her eyes with the gentlest of touches, lest he should frighten her. Kyoya looked down into her wet doe eyes searching. "I've been so dense…I love you, Haruhi."

Just as Haruhi opened her mouth to reply, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Just, hold that thought. Let's get out of here first." Quickly gathering the items on the floor and throwing them into her bags, Kyoya grabs Haruhi's hand and yanks her down the hall to a side trance where he has his limo waiting to whisk them away. They were safe, had their friends' blessings, and most importantly, they were together

"Kyoya. I love you too."

_**"She's smiling at me**_

_**So brightly at me..."**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** At long last here's the last chapter to **Secretly**. I sincerely apologies for the _VERY _long wait. A lot of things have happened since I began this story. I hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please comment, Favorite.. All that good stuff!

**A VERY SPECIAL thanks to mcangel1976! Without her wonderful help and ideas, I'd still be stuck. **

** ~Cyra **


End file.
